User blog:Cat The Destroyer/New Writing Project!
Bubble-Blitz's blog post inspired me to write something based off of the beautiful OCs on this site! So naturally, I'm gonna do it! Chapter by chapter, I'll keep things going, probably on Google Docs. What's The Plot? I'm glad you asked. The basic premise of it all is simple - it involves plenty of OCs and canon characters, who will later be decided. There will be blood, there will be blackmail, and there will be plenty of events to keep things fresh. The characters in question will each have their own chapter, in which there will be someone who claims to know juicy, dirty secrets about them, and will offer them two more days of sanctuary for each devious favour they perform for them. They'll eventually band together to find the culprit, patrolling the school and forming a group called "Twisted Angels". But what if some have turned on eachother, and gave precious information TO the culprit? Who's on the villain's side, and who's on the hero's side? The boundaries of good and evil are blurred. Good guys become bad guys, grudges are formed, friendships are broken, families torn asunder...it may all go to waste. It may go to the point where they'd kill to keep their information safe. Who knows? That's the beauty of fiction. Okay, What's The Name? Here's the weird part - I'm not sure yet. I need help with this, so I'll list off possible names. There'll be reasons why each name will be suitable! Twisted Angels Named after the group formed by the main characters of the story. This represents the main premise - angelic, innocent facades, with twisted secrets that only one person seems to know. Bitterness of Youth Named after the culprit's bitter personality, and their penchant for blackmailing others. Could also reference the bitterness felt by those who learn the secrets, or lose their well-mannered relationships with fellow Angels. BlackBait Named after the premise of blackmailing. The culprit baits the pre-Angels students into doing whatever they want them to do with the dark and devious lures they have, hence the name "black bait" Comment with which one you think would be best suited. I may combine two names to make a better title. EDIT; AS OF RIGHT NOW, THIS STORY WILL BE CALLED TWISTED ANGELS; BLACKBAIT! What Kind Of Characters Are In It? Would you look at that? Another thing I need help with. If you want your OC in the story, comment down below! Tell me their full name, their age, a possible secret (if they're an Angel) and their position! NOTE; '''ANGELS REQUIRE AT LEAST '''ONE MALE CHARACTER. TRUE MAIN CHARACTERS / "ANGELS" (5-10 REQUIRED, MAXIMUM MET, FULL) *Alicia Almeida Ambitious Princess of Exchange *Yuusha Katsu Bright and Victorious Guardian *Hana Miya Cheer-Hearted Queen of Wildfire *Aito Fukui Excitable High-School Supergirl *Chuu Nibyou Bewitching Reverse Kamidere *Minori Etsuko Soft-Spoken Liar of Icy Charm *Jeikobu Fōdo Fragile Boy Laden with Harm *Jack Smith Self-Sufficient Saviour Complex *Igor Luan Deviant with the Affluent Background *Rin Akari Sadistic Pupil of the Martial Arts Club MAJOR CHARACTERS (5-12 REQUIRED, MINIMUM MET, 7 OPEN) *Ayami Miya Cool, Collected Leek-Spinner *Fude Nagakage Introverted Disciplinarian *Himari Kita Faux-Enthusiastic Murderess *Irina Luan Chaste and Protective Sister Figure *Tobaku Rūkī Anti-Social Virtual Silence MINOR CHARACTERS/BACKGROUND CHARACTERS (UNLIMITED) *Aisho Fukui *Dormru Kyandi *Saya Umari *Junki Akimi *Ningyo Manipyureta Do You Have An Excerpt Done? Not yet. Once I have all the characters I need, I'll update this blog post with an excerpt! Will There Be A Category For It? Yep! There's gonna be a category for people participating in the story, and a seperate category for the Twisted Angels, or main characters. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the story once it's complete! Category:Blog posts